Shino Aburame
Summary Shino Aburame is a character from Naruto who has a fascination with bugs; most of his spare time is spent watching bugs and he often makes analogies to bugs when talking. In addition to liking bugs, Shino is characterized by his emotionless, solitary, and collected way of doing things. He speaks very bluntly and never allows emotion to interfere with his judgment, sometimes offending people in doing so. Despite his odd personality and occasionally arguing with Kiba, Shino has a very strong sense of connection with his teammates and allies. Shino alongside Hinata Hyuga and Kiba Inuzuka is in team 8 which is led by Kurenai Yuhi. In battle, Shino is able to take great use of his intelligence, being able to use his analytical and observational skills to make shrewd judgments with pinpoint reasoning. As a member of the Aburame clan, Shino was infused at birth with a special breed of insects that feed on chakra. In return for becoming a living hive, the insects attack opponents, usually while he distracts them, and carry out other tasks as he commands. Shino has found a number of uses for these bugs, and as such has devised a number of jutsu that utilize them for varying purposes, such as creating copies of himself or using bugs for defensive purposes Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Shino Aburame Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: 12-13 in Part I, 16-17 in Part 2, 32 in the Boruto Movie Classification: Human Ninja Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chakra Manipulation, Can manipulate insects that feed on chakra, Can transform a concentrated group of insects into a clone of himself. Female insects give off a scent that is detectable by male insects, making them useful for tracking a target. Attack Potency: Large Building level (Can create insects powerful enough to destroy a Juubi spawn from the inside out) Speed: Hypersonic+ via power-scaling from his teammates. Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Building level Stamina: High Range: A dozen meters Standard Equipment: Destruction bugs, standard ninja tools Intelligence: Skilled in combat, great strategist Weaknesses: Insect manipulation is his only offense and defense. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Kikaichū no Jutsu (Parasitic Destruction Insects):' Secret technique of the Aburame clan. The user's body is host to thousands of small, beetle-like incests known as kikaichū. By feeding them chakra, the user can manipulate them in small or large numbers to attack the target and drain their chakra. The insects are versatile and can be manipulated in swarms for both offense and defense. *'Mushi Bunshin no Jutsu:' Hundreds or possibly thousands of insects are gathered in one location and transformed in to a clone that can be used as a decoy. *'Mushidama:' Surrounds the target with a sphere of thousands of insects which engulfs the target's body and drains their chakra. *'Kidaichū Mushiku:' Shino punches a target and on contact he controls his insects to burrow into the target's body where they consume its flesh and chakra. As a result, the insects grow and multiply in size until the victim's body is eaten and destroyed. Note: Not to be confused with the character of the same name from Izuna. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Glass Cannons Category:Tier 8 Category:Insect Users